The present invention generally relates to a copy machine managing system by which a centralized management of one or a plurality of copy machines can be performed, and more particularly to a copy machine managing system, including a facsimile machine, by which a copy machine can be managed from a remote location.
Conventionally, many copy-machine managing systems are used which perform a centralized management of a plurality of copy machines by connecting the copy machines to at least one managing apparatus via a local area network. An example of such conventional systems is suggested, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 59-142559, No. 59-91569, or No. 59-91456.
The structure of the copy machine managing system suggested in the above-mentioned Patent Application is shown in FIG. 1. Each of a plurality of copy machines 11 is provided with an information collecting unit 12. A central managing unit 13 is connected with each of the information collecting units 12 so as to establish a local area network (LAN) 14.
Each of the information collecting units 12 collects information used for management of the copy machines from corresponding copy machine 11 and stores the information therein. The information is then transferred to the central managing unit 13. The central managing unit 13 receives the information, and manages the plurality of copy machines 11 in accordance with the information.
For example, each of the information collecting units 12, one of which,as mentioned above, is provided for each of the copy machines 11, collects and stores data of the number of copy operations performed by each user section and sends the data to the central managing unit 13. The central managing unit 13 stores the data of each copy machine and of each user section. The data is then processed so as to obtain the number of copy operations performed by each copy machine or by each user section, and the number is displayed or printed out when it is requested. The information collection unit 12 may collect and send information data used for performing various maintenance service activities, such as eliminating a paper jam or a malfunction, to the central managing unit 13 so that the central managing unit 13 can process the data for display or print out the results.
According to this copy machine managing system, the number of copy operations performed by each copy machine and the occurrence of any malfunction can be accurately monitored. Thus, a plurality of copy machines can be centrally managed and the data is used for performing various maintenance service activities.
In the above-mentioned conventional copy machine managing system, in the case where the copy machines 11 and the central managing unit 13 are located in a relatively narrow area, such as in the same building, the local area network 14 can be established by providing new connection lines or by utilizing local lines already provided at the site.
However, when the copy machines 11 and the central managing unit 13 are separated by a long distance, for example, in the case where the central managing unit 13 is located in a main office and the copy machines 11 are located in a branch office, the local area network 14 must be established by utilizing an exclusive communication line or a public service telephone line. When utilizing an exclusive communication line, an expenditure for installing the new line or renting the exclusive communication line will be required. Since a communication line does not have to be connected to copy machines, the cost for the exclusive communication line is an extra unnecessary expenditure.
Additionally, for example, in the case where a copy machine distributor manages copy machines at a plurality of users of the maintenance service, the central managing unit 13 is usually located at a service center of the distributor, and thus a connection between the central managing unit 13 and each copy machine at the user has to rely on a public service telephone line. However, to use a public service communication line, an initial fee and monthly fee are required. A basic fee included in the monthly fee must be paid regardless of the actual use of the line.
As mentioned above, since copy machines do not have to be connected with a communication line, the extra cost for the communication line is an extra unnecessary expenditure for the user of the copy machine or the service center of the distributor.